Ship Fanfictions
Chapter 1- Glorybringer "YOU ARE HERE TO PROTECT THE TRIBE NOW ACT LIKE IT!!!" Glory heard Tsunami screech outside of the hut. Glory sighed. It had been a long time after she and her friends had ended the War of SandWing Succession, but Tsunami was still trying to get the RainWings fit for battle. "General, look, a butter--" Glory heard a RainWing say, and get cut off by Tsunami's scream. "SHUT UP, PAPAYA!!! OR SOMEONE WILL BE GETTING CLAWED IN THE NEAR FUTURE!!!!!" Glory heard a frantic rustle of wings as, she guessed, Papaya got back in line. Glory padded outside to the training grounds and sighed again. "Having a hard day?" A voice asked from behind her. Glory whirled around, finding herself face-to-face with Deathbringer. "Yeah..." Glory said tiredly, then added in a more amused voice, "I am seriously sick of hearing Tsunami's yelling every day outside my hut." Deathbringer smiled. "You should. She's constantly screaming at those RainWings and trying to claw them." Glory laughed. "What are you doing today?" Deathbringer asked. "Because I need to talk to you about..... Something." "What are you talking about?" Glory asked cautiously, but she couldn't help being excited. What if he tells me he likes me? Deathbringer smiled again. "You'll see," he said. "I'm not really doing anything today. Soooooo.... Can we talk... in my hut?" Glory asked. Deathbringer suddenly looked very small. "Sure," he nearly whispered. Glory wondered what was with him. "Yeesh, Deathbringer. What are you nervous about? Tsunami?" She asked wryly, gesturing at Tsunami, who had stepped away from Papaya and was yelling at another RainWing for sneaking mangoes to battle training and stuffing them all into her mouth when Tsunami turned away. Despite his sudden shyness, Deathbringer wrinkled his snout in amusement. "What could she yell at me for, using the silvery discs instead of the gold-tinted ones? That dragon seriously needs to CALM DOWN." Glory giggled, but then she thought about what Deathbringer COULD say to her and brought back the subject. "So, what did you want to talk about? Let's go," she said, taking a step towards the hut, then spinning around and walking through the vines draped over the door. Deathbringer reluctantly followed. Glory sat down on a cushion of vines and looked at Deathbringer expectantly. Deathbringer gingerly sat down on a vine cushion across the room and started playing with his claws. "Well," he started. "I called you here to tell you..." he took a deep breath and continued. "I..." "Well?" Glory snapped impatiently, trying not to look like she was about to faint. "I love you!" Deathbringer blurted, and immediately looked like he wished he hadn't. Glory stared at Deathbringer. Deathbringer stared at his talons. Glory tried as hard as she could to keep the rose pink out of her scales, but it was just too much! She let her scales be whatever color they wanted and leaped at Deathbringer, wrapping her wings around him and knocking him to the ground. "I love you too, Deathbringer, she whispered into his ear, twining her tail around his. Deathbringer looked up at her, surprised. "R-really?" He said in a small voice. Then emotion overcame him and he fit his snout to hers. The two stayed that way for a while, then pulled away slowly. Well, here's for our perfect future,'' ''Glory thought, ad kissed him again, feeling that they would be happy. Together. Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)